Heinz-Harald Frentzen
|birthplace = Mönchengladbach, West Germany |death date = |placeofdeath = |nationality = |status = Retired |firstrace = 1994 Brazilian Grand Prix |firstwin = 1997 San Marino Grand Prix |lastrace = 2003 Japanese Grand Prix |lastwin = 1999 Italian Grand Prix }} Heinz-Harald Frentzen (born 18 May 1967 in Mönchengladbach, North Rhine-Westphalia, West Germany) is a German former racing driver who competed in Formula One from to , driving for , , , and before returning to Sauber to finish his career. He won three races over the course of his career, one in for Williams and two in for Jordan. His best World Championship rankings were second in 1997 (promoted from third after Michael Schumacher's exclusion) and third in 1999. Formula One Career In Formula One, he made his début in for . He finished in the points on his 2nd race, and would be classified 13th in the Drivers' Championship, with 7 points. In things got better for Frentzen, as he would score his first podium in Italy and would be classified 9th with 15 points. He was retained again for , but the Sauber car was not competitive as in the last 2 years, scoring only two 4th places and a 6th place in Japan. He went on to race for in , and would score his first victory at the 1997 San Marino Grand Prix. He would be classified 2nd with 42 points. In , Frentzen was retained, but he only finished a single 3rd at the season opener at Australia, and his Williams would be resulted in a very uncompetitive car. He would leave the team after the season. In he signed for , partnering with Damon Hill. The season would turn out to be impressive for Frentzen, scoring 2 wins, 6 podium finishes and a 3rd in the Drivers' Championship with 54 points. He was retained for the 2000 season, but his Jordan EJ10 was unreliable, and he would only score a total of 2 podium finishes throughout the season. In , he did not score any podium finish. After some low points finishes, injury, disagreements about the technical direction of the team (Frentzen reportedly offered to pay for the changes to fix the car, out of his own pocket) and then a string of retirements half way through the season, he was sacked by Jordan and would be replaced by Jean Alesi for the rest of the season. He would move on to . In , after the Prost team folded, he moved on to , replacing Jos Verstappen who, despite having a 2002 contract, he faced financial issues. He scored two 6th places at Spain and Monaco, until the team folded before the end of the season. He went on to Sauber for the 2002 United States Grand Prix after Felipe Massa was given an one-race suspension. In he returned back to the Sauber team, which he previously drove for in – . He would score his final Formula One podium at the 2003 United States Grand Prix, until there was no offers left and he retired from Formula One. His highs include being classified 2nd in for Williams, and winning two races and finishing 3rd in the championship in for Jordan. Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Statistics Wins F1 Career Results | |7th| | | | |7th| | | | | | | |7th|7|13th}} | | |8th| | |10th| | | | | | | |7th|8th| |15|9th}} | | | | | | | |8th|8th| | | |7th| |7|12th}} | | |8th| | | | | | | | | | | |42|2nd}} | |9th| |8th| | |15th| | |9th| | |7th| | |17|7th}} | | | | |11th| | | | | | | | | | |54|3rd}} | | |17th| | |10th| |7th| | | | | | | | |11|9th}} | |11th| | | | | | |8th|7th|| |9th| |10th|12th|6|13th}} |11th| | | |11th| |13th|11th| | | ||||13th||2|18th}} |9th| |11th| | | | |9th|12th|12th| | |13th| | |13|11th}} Notes es:Heinz-Harald_Frentzen de:Heinz-Harald Frentzen Category:German Drivers Category:1994 Début Drivers Category:Sauber Drivers Category:Williams Drivers Category:Jordan Drivers Category:Prost Drivers Category:Arrows Drivers Category:Heinz-Harald Frentzen Category:1967 births Category:Living people